dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Eis Shenron
Eis Shenron is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the sixth to be fought by Goku. Eis is the dragon of the Three-Star Dragonball and represents the element of ice. He was also the first dragon to be defeated by a finishing attack other than the Kamehameha wave, unlike the rest, except for Nuova and Syn/Omega. Being Nuova's counterpart, his name is likely a play on the English word "Ice". Plot overview In his first appearance, Eis Shenron brutally beats up unconscious Pan while Goku is fighting with Nuova Shenron. Eis then transforms into his ultimate fighting form (like Nuova did earlier) in order to fight Goku and reveals himself during the battle between Goku and his brother, Nuova Shenron. Ignoring Goku’s confusion at Shadow Dragons having brothers and Nuova's demands that this was his fight, Eis reveals he stole the Dragon Balls from Pan. Goku looks down and sees a badly injured Pan, and immediately rushes to her side. Pan says she is sorry for losing the Dragon Balls before slipping back into unconsciousness. Enraged at what has been done to Pan, Eis now has Goku's full attention. Eis commenced his attack on Goku using far more underhanded tactics than Nuova would ever use. However, Goku was still able to match him in melee attacks. Deciding to show his superiority, Eis tried to beat Goku without actually fighting him and froze each of his limbs one by one before encasing the Saiyan entirely in ice. When confronted by his brother for using such cowardly techniques, Eis proceeded to pummel Nuova and demanded his brother incinerate the defenseless Goku. Instead Nuova spited his brother by using the heat from his attack to thaw out Goku, allowing the angry Saiyan to begin his own beat down on Eis' cowardly hide. A panicked Eis attempted to freeze Goku in place again, but Goku – wise to the move now – was easily able to dodge. Stating he would beat Eis within ten seconds – something Eis scoffed at. Then Eis Shenron froze the entire city and Goku said that he would beat him in five seconds. Goku then launched a vicious assault on the Shadow Dragon as Eis counted down from ten. However, after launching him into a building, Goku saw that Eis held the unconscious body of Pan; taunting the Saiyan, Eis hurled the girl down into the city and struck Goku down as he caught her. However, Eis' attack was interrupted as Goku grabbed his leg and furiously hurled him into another building. As Goku began to charge up a Kamehameha attack, Eis once again showed how low he could go by using his own brother as a shield, causing Goku to falter and miss. Dismissing the outrage of his brother, Eis used an amplified version of his earlier attack to instantly freeze the entire city block Goku was standing in. Initiating his final attack, Eis called on energy from the very heart of his corrupted Dragon ball and fired directly at Goku. The attack failed, however, as Goku broke out of the ice and rushed straight through Eis' final technique – to Eis' horror – and threatened him at pointblank range. A terrified Eis was subjected to a rant from Goku about basic morality. Eis begged Nuova to help him somehow and, despite thinking that Eis brought punishment upon himself, Nuova asked that Goku let Eis go provided he gave up his corrupted Dragon ball. Eis quickly agreed (apologizing all the while) and offered up his Dragon ball. But Eis was not done yet. Having embedded his fingers within the ice on the ground, Eis turned his hand into a deadly blade that gashed Goku straight across the eyes, blinding him. Eis lunged at the disorientated Goku, only to receive a blow that went straight through his chest, causing him to collapse. After explaining that his other senses were easily as sharp as his sight, Goku disintegrated Eis Shenron with his mighty Dragon Fist technique. While it is never mentioned outright in the series, Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files confirms that Eis Shenron was brought forth by the wish to erase the memories of Majin Buu from everyone excluding the Z-Fighters. Eis's similar appearance to Nuova Shenron (or vice-versa) is never explained. Trivia *It is never explained (not even in the Perfect Files) how Eis and Nuova Shenron could be brothers, as the wishes that created them were in no way related, or even took place in the same anime as each other, much less the same saga. Powers and abilities *'Ice Ray' *'Super Ice Ray' *'Flight' Video game appearances Eis Shenron appears as an alternate costume for Nuova Shenron in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.